


Mamoritai (I want to protect you)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We’re in March, Yuri, it’s going to be cold for sure. I don’t want you to get sick.”





	Mamoritai (I want to protect you)

There were days where Yuri honestly thought all he wanted to do was scream.

He had just gotten off the train, and was in the middle of what felt like a million people.

He had gotten up in an incredibly foul mood that morning.

He had an interview scheduled, and he would’ve gotten late unless he was going to get moving.

He had washed up at a record time, and then he had gotten back to the bedroom to get dressed.

He had found Yuya sitting on the bed, looking sleepy.

Yuri had told him good morning, pressing his lips on his, then he had started pulling his clothes out of the closet.

Then he had quickly waved at him and had headed to the door; he had been about to get out, when Takaki had joined him.

Chinen clenched his teeth.

Yuya had insisted for five minutes before he had caved and put on that damn scarf.

_“We’re in March, Yuri, it’s going to be cold for sure. I don’t want you to get sick.”_

At times, Yuri wondered whether he had a boyfriend or a second mother.

But it was late, and he couldn’t afford wasting time arguing.

He had torn the scarf off his hands and had gotten out, his mood even worse than when he had gotten up.

And as he rode on that train, where he barely had room to breathe, he had felt _hot as freaking hell._

Once done with the interview he had grabbed his phone, checking for e-mails or calls.

There was a mail from Yuya, and he was tempted to ignore it, to pretend he hadn’t seen it, but in the end he caved.

_I’ve seen the weather forecast, it says it’s going to get colder later. See, I had a good idea having you bring the scarf!_

Yuri bit his tongue.

He knew he shouldn’t have gotten mad.

He still felt hot, and the wool was pricking his neck.

Still, despite the annoyance, Yuya’s mail made him laugh.

He didn’t do it on purpose; he didn’t mean to be annoying.

Just, he worried.

_Yes it was, Yuu. I'm lucky I’ve got you looking after me._

He sent the e-mail, grimacing for how sappy it seemed.

But holding the scarf tight against himself, he couldn’t help smiling.


End file.
